The present invention relates generally to moving walkways and, in particular, to a conveyor belt for persons, comprising at least two sections and a transition device which is arranged between the sections and which enables the transport of persons and objects from one section to the other section.
A conveyor belt for persons with acceleration portions and retardation portions, which portions make it possible for persons to overcome the transition state from a speed of zero to a nominal transport speed of the conveyor belt for persons and conversely, is shown in the German published patent document DE 28 27 249. Shaped parts form continuous transport surfaces between the portions, in that solid zones and hollow zones of the shaped parts engage in grooves or in ribs of the conveyor belts of the portions.
The shaped part necessary for bridging over two adjacent portions is of such a size that small shoe sizes, for example children's shoes or pointed heels of ladies' shoes, find room on the shaped part. Because the movement of the person to be transported is thereby disturbed at the shaped part, a substantial risk of accident exists.